Juggling Thoughts
by ashtray0belief
Summary: One-Shot. Steve Fox never realy liked Kazama. Untill that day at the beach bar...  From Steve's POV


A/N: A One-shot of Steve x Jin. Please excuse any grammatical ot typing errors. My english is not perfect :) Oh, and btw, this is a bxb (boy on boy) fan fic, which meens that there are sexual relations between men. So, if you don't like that, please don't read this fan fic! Read something that you're comfortable with :)

For the others who do wish to keep reading, I hope you enjoy!

Please, comment and rate. I am realy interested in hearing all your opinions :)

Oh, and another thing. I don't log in very oftenly, so note that any answers to comments or requests may be late. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tekken characters. If I did, then there'd be no girls, forcing the guys to turn gay :) Just kidding :)

Juggling Thoughts

I never realy like Kazama. Didn't like him when I was staight and didn't like him when I took interest in the male company. The stoic type just isn't for me. I like my people to be passionate with endgie minds. None of those wise, silent dudes that think themselves better just because they are too bored to open their mouths. Nerve, damn it! Like the redhead that helped me discover my sexuality anew. Now, _that_ was nerve!

Yeah, as shallow as it may seem to some, that fire of Hwoarang's is all I ever needed in a lover. His enthusiasm. His unstoppable thirst for danger. His hunger to experience life in the most pointless way. Those kind of things that make you wake up in the morning wondering if your lover is still there, still interested in you or if you're just another name crossed out in his "to-do" list. The need to not be needed. Vulnerability, if you will.

That's why Kazama never interested me in any way, sexual or friendly. There was no such fire in his eyes. Only an incredibly annoying question mark, that frankly, I never realy cared to know what lies behind it. That, and his stupid silence. Seriously, did that man ever speak any more than two words?.. And _man_, do I hate silent people! All they do is stare at you with supposed wisdom and look down on you as if you're commiting a crime letting your voice be heard. And on top of that, they don't even respond to your provoking words with anymore than an "old- saying" that proves just how stupid you are. And if I can claim one thing for myself, that's that I love pissing people off with provoking words!

So, Kazama was never a black sheep for me. He was just another white sheep amongst a flock of pale furs. Absolutely uninteresting.

Untill that day...

Kazama was wearing a colourful shirt. One of those that only a tourist in Hawaii would wear. I remember that thing. Little pink flowers on an orange background. You'd find it hard to believe that someone like Jin Kazama, a _"have-to-fulfill-my-destiny"_ kind of guy, would ever dare to wear something so impersonal.

Anyway.

The whole thing happened during a tournament. After the first few were taken out, someone had the original idea that we should all get to know each other better at a beach party. I'm not calling any names, but he _did_ happen to be the adopted son of a millionaire and uncle of the person who stars in this story... In any case, I would hardly call it a party since it didn't involve any strippers or hard booze. But anyway.

Jin - as always- was sitting at the bar alone, silent as a doorknob. Ok, Xiaoyu was with him, but you'd think he was alone the way he was systematicly ignoring her ranting -and existance at that. Like I said, he was wearing that dreadfull shirt, buttoned only half way through and was drinking what I assumed to be a martini.

And as expected, he looked and was as bored as hell. If the social event didn't include beating the shit our of someone or fulfilling desiny, I guess Jin just wasn't interested.

I was bored myself that night. Whoever had thrown that party clearly wasn't much of a party animal, as you'd find more life in a cemetery. Sure, we were getting to known each other and all, but it was pretty obvious that we were all psyced out. We needed something to liven that party up. And we had just the idea.

We were all different personalities, with different interests and lifeviews, but we all had one thing in common. Have you guessed it, yet? Yup. Our mutual love for combat.

We figured it'd be good for us too. A little pregame before the actual battles certainly couldn't hurt. If anything, it would help. Set the scores, create a little competition, raise some arguements. After all, we were all in this to win. So we set up a little battle stage on the beach, nothing fancy but good enough to do our thing. And right after that, the battles started.

I wasn't too thrilled to be up against Kazama. For one thing, that guy was dead strong and I knew that first- hand when a fight between us went awry during an arguement. And for another, like I said previously, I hate silent people.

Naturally, I didn't know what was waiting for me when I walked into that arena, nor did I have some kind of feeling. I just wanted to beat the shit out of him to prove some point. Hadn't realy thought myself what that was...

But man! When that guy opened his mouth, pronouncing my name in that broken Japanese accent, I swear something inside me cracked! I don't know why, but from that moment on, I couldn't think of anything else but that man's voice.

Ofcourse, what happened after that also had something to do with my sudden interest.

I already knew that Jin was of good physique. Hell, great! But when he took off his shirt, allowing me to lay eyes on that perfectly sculptured body and combined with his voice resounding in my head, I lost my mind. I didn't have much time to reconsile the thoughts in my head as we were about to start a battle. I said something stupid in an attempt to provoke him. I can't recall what, but whatever it was it seemed that it hit a cold wall when it reached my opponent. He scoffed at me and gave me his notorious smirk.

Just when I thought the odds couldn't get worse for me.. His smirk! That perfect crooked smile that everyone so hated - and loved- about Jin. That smirk that I would hear about over and over by all the girls in the tournament... He gave it to me.

Ofcourse I knew I had lost the battle from the moment it started. See, I was too dumbfounded to worry about blocking the guy's attacks. But come on! Having all those things to juggle in my mind, how could I concitrate?

I failed miserably. But I didn't care. I had just found myself another reason to stick around untill the tournament ended. I wanted to beat Jin's ass for making me look like a fool. But most importantly, I wanted to be with Jin. And I wanted him at that moment! That night! I wasn't about to just wait for someone to steal him away. Jin would be mine, one way or another.

So, I patiently waited for that annoying little pest Xiaoyu to get off his -and my- back and finally made my move.

Jumping a few stools closer to him at the bar, I ordered myself a drink and put my not-so-well-thought-out plan into motion.

_"Hell of a fight!"_, I said to him.

_"So much for beating me into a bloody pulp!", _he replied.

I guessed that's what I must have said before the battle began.

I took my drink from the counter and took a gulp, as I was searching for my comeback line. It had to be something smart, but not so insultive as to make him want to punch me.

I was caught in a weird situation, feeling like a little boy trying to hit on a girl from his class. Awkward and clueless. And it had been a long time since the last time I had felt that way.

Oh the hell with it! I was just going to be straight forward with him.

_"Look, Kazama,"_ I said in a firm tone. _"I am not here to chit- chat with you."_

He didn't bother to look at me.

_"Then what do you want, Fox?"_, he asked me.

Now. It was time to make my move.

I leaned close to him. Close enough to invade his personal space, but far anough to not be stiffling him. I knew that way he'd be forced to pay some attention to me. And indeed he did. I saw his eyes turn to me for a second in wondering.

_"I'll be straight with you."_ I said.

Thankfully Kazama didn't reply back. I leaned even closer to him, reaching for his right ear. In the end, I was so close I could touch his skin with my lips if I wanted to. And I so wanted to!

_"I want to have sex with you." _I whispered.

Surely he musn't have seen that coming because his facial expression gave truth to the phrase: _"A picture's worth a thousand words". _I was afraid he was going to die on me on the spot. Have a heart attack or something, because his stillness was realy that of the dead.

After several minutes of dumbfounded shock passed, Jin slowly turned his head to my side, finally giving me his full attention. When I realised he wasn't going to say anything, I took the opportunity and tried to explain myself.

_"Hwoarang told me you and him..."_ I said without finishing my sentence. _"I figured you enjoy the male company."_

_"That's true."_

Ah! Some words finally! A good sign...

_"Look, I know you and I don't know each other all that well, but..."_

Jin's silence was nerve racking. I meen,_ come on! _Surely he must have understood how awkward -not to mention humiliating- it was for me to make that suggestion! But, giving me the silent treatment, too? How much lower did I have to descend in his eyes for him to notice me?

After sevaral failed attempts to make him say something -_anything!- _I got pissed. That guy had some nerve making me question myself! Nobody would diss on my sexuality! Not even the great Jin Kazama!

I didn't want to make a scene, but I was tired of that game. I just wanted to get an answer. Straight up, yes or no. Kazama had realy started to piss me off.

_"Look,"_ I said afted a while with a bored tone in my voice. _"you wanna have sex with me or not?"_

For a moment Jin's eyes pierced through my skin as he sinked behind his glass taking a sip of that lucky, lucky drink. In the last attempts his face had softened and I got the feeling that he was checking me out. His eyes seemed as if they were weighting out the good and bad points of a possible hook-up with me.

As his face appeared over his glass again, I though to myself that he was going to turn me down. I had realy blown it hitting on him. I knew it was a bad idea from the beggining. Hitting on Jin Kazama!.. a joke!

Jin left his glass on the bar's counter and for a moment just sat there starring at me. If I hadn't been sexualy interested at him at that moment, I would have punched his nose with no remorse for putting me through all that emotional stress! _Who? Me! _Steve Fox, who doesn't have to lift a finger for the girls to drewl over him! I swear, when the object of lust is a guy, things sure get harder!.. And to top it all, I was sure I could see a little smile forming on the ends of his lips! Ugh, mockery!

Just as I was about to get up and leave, to my surprise Jin leaned closer to me, whispering the only word that I didn't expect to hear coming out of his mouth: _"Yes"._

A _"sure" _would have made the scene a lot cooler, but it was good enough for me. Anyway, I was too enthused at that moment to care.

I smiled, trying realy hard not to let my pathetic enthusiasm show. Honestly, I don't know what was wrong with me that night. Steve Fox never has to swear over these things, but with that guy I was doubtfull about myself and scared shit of my lover of choise. I don't know what had gone into me.

But anyway. The ending was nice, so what the hell do I care about what happened along the way?

_Come on!_ I had sex with Jin Kazama! How many people can boast about that?..

Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll make more updates, but in due time :)

Please, comment and rate!


End file.
